


Wish Upon A Storm

by ShineBrightStarLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Thunderstorms, a very tiny amount of angst and then a lot of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Shiro wakes to a crash of thunder, so loud it feels like the entire house shakes. The room lights up for a split second, but it’s long enough for Shiro to see he’s the only one in bed. He sits up quickly, glancing outside the bedroom window. The trees in the backyard shake and sway violently in the wind while rain pounds the window panes. Shiro winces and leaves the room. He already knows where Keith is.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Wish Upon A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while, so it's nice to finally set it free! Enjoy!

Shiro wakes to a crash of thunder, so loud it feels like the entire house shakes. The room lights up for a split second, but it’s long enough for Shiro to see he’s the only one in bed. He sits up quickly, glancing outside the bedroom window. The trees in the backyard shake and sway violently in the wind while rain pounds the window panes. Shiro winces and leaves the room. He already knows where Keith is.

Down the corridor, in the room directly next to theirs, Shiro finds his loves curled up in the rocking chair together, with the curtains drawn and both wearing noise-cancelling headphones. There is a datapad resting on the chest-of-drawers beside them, but neither seems to be watching it. Instead, Kaida has her face buried in her daddy's neck, inhaling his scent. She just about fits in his lap, but give it a few more weeks and there won’t be much room.

Keith has his eyes closed, head tilted back to give Kaida more space, and Shiro would think he were asleep if it weren’t for how tensely he holds himself, the soothing hand he runs up and down Kaida’s back and the gentle rocking of the chair. At their feet, Kosmo sits, ever the protector, and Shiro feels a little better, knowing his family are safe even when he isn’t around.

Shiro slowly lets his scent reach them, so not to startle them, before he reaches out, pressing a kiss to Keith and Kaida’s foreheads both. Kaida grumbles and pushes her face more insistently into Keith’s neck but Keith opens his eyes and smiles weakly.

He doesn’t need to say anything, the look on his face is enough.

Shiro holds up two fingers and smiles gently, leaving the room with a pet for Kosmo.

He moves quickly, knowing his family need comfort right now. Keith has always been terrified of thunderstorms, and it was something Kaida had inherited, despite their best efforts. They’ve got a routine down, and while it doesn’t necessarily make the experience enjoyable for them, it does, hopefully, make it a little more bearable. Shiro’s just glad he woke up when he did, although he wishes Keith would have woken him up sooner.

Shiro turns the kettle on and pulls out their Thunderstorm Emergency Pack. It’s not much, just Keith and Kaida’s favourite treats, and more recently, Keith’s cravings. There are also some scent patches that Shiro used, that absorbed some of the oils from his scent glands. They’re there in case Shiro isn’t with them, so his family can at least have his scent to soothe them.

He warms up some milk for Kaida and makes tea for Keith. He sets both on a tray, along with some treats for them, and carries everything upstairs. He sets the tray on their drawers and crosses the room to draw the curtains closed. He leaves the main lights off, with only a lamp and fairy lights to illuminate the room.

Keith already has the bare bones of a nest constructed, something he’s slowly been working on over the last few days. He’s never quite happy with it, and always ends up dismantling the last few layers. It took him weeks to get the nest perfect when he was pregnant with Kaida, and Shiro expects this time round to be no different. He hopes he won’t mind if he changes a few things though.

Shiro pulls their softest and most comfortable blankets from their wardrobe, as well as some dark sheets made to block light out of nests. There are small hooks on the walls above their bed to make the sheets easy to drape over, and they tuck under the mattress. There’s a little gap between them for easy access, but inside it’s pretty dark. Shiro carefully scents the blankets and sets them at the entrance, then goes to get Kaida and Keith. The storm still rages outside, but their bedroom, hopefully, will be a safe haven for them.

They are exactly where Shiro left them, although Keith opens his eyes as soon as Shiro enters. Shiro holds his arms out for Kaida, and Keith lifts her up - or tries to - but she clings to him like a limpet. Shiro carefully pries her finger out of Keith’s hair, until she realises it’s him and clings to Shiro instead. Her tiny whimper breaks his heart, but he knows the fear will fade, just like the storm will.

With Kaida tucked into the crook of his neck, and Keith’s hand in his, he leads his family to their bedroom. Keith squeezes his hand when he sees the nest, and Shiro helps him climb in, being careful of his bump. He helps settle Kaida down too and passes them the tea and milk that have cooled so that they’re the perfect temperature for his loves. Shiro squeezes himself into the nest, and Kosmo settles at the entrance, ready to protect the family.

Kaida’s scent - still pup sweet and milk soft - calms a little as she relaxes in her parent's nest. There’s plenty of space, but the three of them huddle close together, Kaida squeezed in between her dads. Shiro lays on his side, his arm swung over Kaida, hand resting on Keith’s belly, and watches Kaida guzzle her milk. Even after all this time, she’s still a greedy little pup, and she gets milk all over her face. Shiro gently wipes her face clean and by the time he’s done, she’s already falling asleep. Shiro adjusts her headphones a little, so they won’t bother her as she sleeps and turns his attention back to Keith.

Kaida is still young and hasn’t been taught to hide her fear, unlike Keith, who – even so many years later – sometimes struggles with being vulnerable. Becoming a father has made it worse, in some ways. Any inclination of showing fear had been pushed to the side the moment Kaida needed him. It makes it harder to tell if he’s alright or how badly this storm is affecting him. It’s okay though, they have all the time in the world. Shiro will stay awake all night if Keith needs him too.

Keith hasn’t even noticed Shiro’s attention turning to him, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts. He gazes forlornly into his cup, but Shiro guesses his mind is far, far away from here. It’s a step in the right direction though, Shiro thinks, because Keith is trusting Shiro to look after both himself and their babies in this vulnerable state. He’s let his guard down.

Shiro drapes one of the blankets over Kaida and offers another one to Keith. He takes it and gently smoothes the blanket over his bump and legs. Here, with only the fairy lights to cast odd shadows, his bump looks so much larger, closer to nine-months than the six months he actually is. Shiro watches as he rubs soothing circles into his belly, to calm himself or the baby, Shiro doesn’t know. He seems to relax though, and Shiro hopes it helps.

Keith takes Shiro’s hand and brings it to cup his belly. They wait for a few seconds, and there! Shiro can feel the baby kick! This little one isn’t as active as Kaida was, something they had worried about in the beginning, so every little movement is cherished. It brings a small smile to Keith’s face, and for that Shiro is glad.

They wait like that for a long time, Shiro with his hand on Keith’s belly, and Keith lost in thought, until finally, finally, the storm passes. The rain peters off to nothing, the loud thunder and flashes of light fade away. It is suddenly so quiet and still, as though the entire world is holding its breath.

Shiro waits a moment, and then catches Keith’s attention, miming taking off his headphones. Keith does so, hesitantly, but relaxes when he realises it is calm. Shiro slips Kaida’s off, careful not to wake the sleeping pup.

“You doing okay?” he whispers, grasping Keith’s hand. Keith looks so tired and sad, it takes everything for Shiro not to sweep him up in his arms and smother him with love until he feels better.

Keith nods slowly, but he doesn’t seem sure of himself. He shuffles down the bed a little so he can lie down. He rolls onto his side, facing Kaida and Shiro. Shiro reaches over and sweeps his hair from his face. 

“Need me to get you anything?” Shiro asks. 

“No, thank you. You’ve done more than enough.”

“Keith,” Shiro breathes, “I could never do more than enough. I would do anything for you and our pups. Please, let me help you.”

It can’t be a surprise to Keith, that he would do anything, _anything_ , for him and their pups, but Keith still looks shocked. He forgets, sometimes, that he has a family now, people who love him unconditionally. He doesn’t have to rely solely on himself anymore. Shiro will remind him for the rest of their lives, if he has to.

Keith opens his mouth and closes it again, and Shiro knows that there is something he wants.

“What is it?” he asks, kindly. Keith flushes, red creeping up his cheeks and burning his ears. It’s unbearably cute.

“Could you-“ Keith pauses, and buries his face in his pillow. “Could you get me some pickles? And marshmallow fluff?” 

Shiro tries to stifle his laugh, but Keith’s deepening blush proves it’s unsuccessful. “I did say anything, didn’t I? Of course, sweetheart.”

Keith peeks out from the pillow, and Shiro leans over to share a sweet kiss with him. He presses one to Kaida’s forehead, and leaves the nest. Kosmo perks up when he climbs out, but stays where he is. He hasn’t moved the entire time.

In the kitchen, Shiro finds their nearly empty jar of marshmallow fluff and a jar of pickles for Keith. He grabs some treats for Kosmo while he’s there.

“Aren’t you such a good boy?” Shiro coos once he’s back upstairs, “You’re doing such a good job! Yes, you are!” Kosmo wags his tail and gently takes the treats. When Shiro and Keith adopted him, Shiro had been a little nervous, purely because of his size. He was afraid that he might accidentally hurt Kaida or Keith, but Shiro had nothing to worry about. The dog is massive, yes, but he’s more careful and cautious than many humans Shiro knows. He’s the definition of a gentle giant. He fits so perfectly into their little family, it’s hard to imagine a time without him.

“Here, baby, I’ve got your-“ Shiro stops because Keith has already fallen asleep. He’s curled around Kaida, and they’re the spitting image of each other. Kaida could easily be Keith’s clone. They only thing she has that obviously comes from Shiro are her eyes. They even make the same, pouty face as they sleep.

When Shiro first met Keith, he didn’t even think he would survive until his thirtieth birthday. While he craved the stability of a family, he didn’t want kids. He didn’t want to cause them the pain of losing him. In fact, children were such an impossible reality for Shiro, he barely even thought about them.

But then, Shiro met Keith, and he began to crave something more. Something other than work. They began dating, and then, suddenly, Shiro didn’t have his disease anymore. Shiro’s entire world was turned upside down.

Suddenly, his lifespan nearly tripled. He has the chance to grow old – to actually grow old, with wrinkles and losing his hearing and eyesight, all the things that people dread about getting older, but is something that Shiro is nearly excited about – with Keith. He doesn’t need to worry about leaving Keith heartbroken. He doesn’t need to worry about leaving his family too soon. He has so much time left, it’s nearly overwhelming. 

But it has led him here, to this nest, at three am, with the two (and a half!) most important people in the world, and the universe’s best dog. He would happily stay up all night to guarantee his families happiness. 

He owes everything to Keith for giving him this life that he had never even dared to dream.

He presses a kiss to Keith’s dark hair, and one to Kaida’s forehead, and cuddles up to get some rest with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaida means little dragon in Japanese, which I thought suited her very well (not that you see much of her personality here!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you catch any mistakes!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
